Finding a Way
by mamika
Summary: Kai and Rei are starting out their relationship when things take a turn for the worse with the help of Tyson. can they still find it in themselves to stay together or will they drift apart? will be multi-chap if people are interested. KaixRei?
1. Chapter 1

this is something I came up a while back and that won't leave me alone. so why not put it up here. I am not completely given up on code name armada, because I hate the idea of unfinished story, but I have to say that the lack of attention makes it boring to write. and thus I wrote this one up.  
Sid, I hope you are there and that you read Kaixrei too. I love your reviews. they cheer me right up and gives me confidence in my writing. do tell, in case you read this, how you like this one. I try putting some emotion there.

to all other readers, welcome to the story, and I hope you like reading this!

* * *

He reeled backwards by the force of the blow. It came as a surprise and so he wasn't prepared it at all. He lifted his hand to his cheek to touch the sore spot, but immediately forced the hand down. He refused to show pain, hurt or surprise in front of the shrimp.

So he straightened his back, hands in fists and glared back at Tyson who was glaring at him just as badly.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked coldly. Tyson's eyes narrow and the guy nearly spits when he snaps back

"What am I doing? What the hell you think you are doing?!" Tyson shakes in fury. "Don't you dare lay a hand on any of my friends. Especially not in my house"

he snorts

"What I do is none of your business" he says back venomously. Tyson shakes his head and points at Rei

"It is if you ambush my friend, my teammate. How dare you!" Tyson hisses, and taking a step closer now points at the front door

"Get out of here. Right now"

he glances at Rei for help, but the Chinese guy just stands there, eyes wide and pale. Feeling betrayed he shrugs like it didn't matter and grabbing his jacket from the hanger walks out the door.

Part of him awaits that Rei would run after him. The cynical and cold part of him that he was slowly pushing away and locking out whispered that Rei didn't really care about him. That all the sweet words and reassures that he was not alone anymore and that the raven haired guy would stay in his side and help him with every obstacle he might face alone or they might run into by being alone.

He was clenching his fist so hard that his palms were hurting, nails digging into his skin.

He was doing it on purpose. Pain usually cleared his head, helped push all useless emotions away but now it did nothing to it.

He growled in frustration and without hesitation he slammed his fist to the concrete fence that run along the sidewalk. The uneven surface scratches his knuckles and pain wave flashed all the way up his elbow.

Breathing hard he leaned his head against the fence and allowed his hand to drop down. Again the pain failed him. Instead of helping him clear his head it broke the emotional barrier inside of him and he felt hot tears pricking his eyes. He was biting his lip to at least keep from sobbing.

He closed his eyes, unable to keep the tears in check. He felt them run down his cheeks and he focused on that.

He wondered what he had done wrong this time. He had done a lot of crappy things in his life, but he had thought that he had made up to them, at least most of them. He had let go of black Dranzer, helped bring down his grandfather and Boris. He had helped Rei get his bit beast back a couple of times already, not sparing his troubles while doing so.

And things had been so good lately.

It had started slowly, with him coming to realize that there was something different in Rei. It wasn't just how much he was willing to do for the Chinese blader. It was that he didn't hate his company. And after he had noticed that he rather liked being around Rei, he had naturally started trying to spend more time with the Chinese guy. And Rei had always welcomed his company with a smile. Sometimes they might just sit in the living room, both reading their own things and he enjoyed it more than being alone in his room in complete peace.

He had done his best so that the rest of the team wouldn't notice his different attitude towards the raven haired guy. And apparently he had done a great job with that, he thought bitterly.

Not long ago he had nonchalantly asked Rei if he would care to go to the park with him. Rei had again smiled, but he had told himself that the smile was wider and brighter than normally. They had just sneaked out of the house in the late afternoon when everyone else had been resting after the day's training. They had been in the bridge over the pond, looking at the gently rippling water.

He could still see it in his mind. The amber eyes were warm and shining. And the graceful face had been illuminated from below with a warm glow of sunrays reflecting from the water's surface. A slight breeze had ruffled the black bangs and Rei sifted from leaning his hands to the railing so that he could brush the hairs from his face. But he had got to it first and carefully pushed the locks behind the slender ears. He had felt his heartbeat all the way to the tips of his fingers. He had been so nervous that he would ruin the one relationship he liked, push away the one person whose company he had ever enjoyed and with whom he could be natural. Or at least as natural as he ever could be.

His lips twitched, nearly drawing into a shaky smile when he recalled Rei's expression after it. The amber eyes had been so large, surprised, hopeful. The golden sparks dancing in the eyes when Rei had slowly lifted a hand and pressed it against his hand that was still resting against Rei's head, sucking in the softness and warmth, savoring the moment in case that it would be last time he touched someone like that. They had stared at each others without saying a word. Then Rei had squeezed his hand and pulled it away, but not without giving it a light kiss.

After doing that Rei had studied him and he had tried to show him how he felt, doing his best to lower his walls that kept him save. He had entwined their fingers and brushed his lips against Rei's. The fingers had some rough patches to them in place where he gripped the blade. But it had still felt good against his lips. And it had smelled of soap and Rei.

When he had lowered the hands, Rei's lips had been shaking and the amber eyes were moist. His heart had stopped, he had messed things up. Cold dread spread through his body and he wracked his brain to come up with something that could fix the situation. And then Rei had let go of his hand and it felt like his chest had been hit with a sledgehammer, like his heart was being crushed and ground into a dust.

He was just about to apologize when Rei had jumped at him, wrapped hands around him and hugged him so hard he couldn't breath. And even though his chest still felt like it was crushed, this one didn't feel bad at all. A bit hesitantly he had sneaked his hands around Rei, and when it seemed to be okay he had pressed Rei closer to himself and buried his face into Rei's bangs. They smelled so good and calming and hidden into them, he smiled for real for the first time he could remember.

'thank you'- Rei had whispered into his ear and he had just hugged Rei tighter.

Finally they let go. He had hidden his smile from his lips, but his face was still open and seeing the joy in Rei's face he knew it was showing anyway. The happiness inside him was precious feeling, nothing like he had felt before. And he wanted to give something back to Rei for letting him experience this, so he allowed a corner of his mouth lift and form a real smile instead of smirk. Now Rei brushed his hand against his cheek, fingers trailing along the blue triangles.

That was all. After they had both calmed down and their hearts weren't racing anymore, they had walked back to the dojo. Life had continued pretty much the same, but they had bit by bit started talking and spent more time alone. And he had started to like his life more with each passing day.

It had been few days when they had kissed the first time. They had never voiced their feelings, but he was sure he could read Rei anyway and that they felt the same. But apparently he had been wrong.

Today Tyson had walked in on them. It had been stupid of them to kiss inn the house the first place, but Rei had just come back from the shop and no one had been around at the moment. With a horrible screech Tyson had run at them and when they had looked up to see what was the fuss about, Tyson had hit him straight into his cheek. It was still burning. The training had been profitable, the shrimp was getting stronger.

He didn't really mind the punch. That he could understand, because who wouldn't want to protect Rei if seeing something not right happening to him.

But what he did mind, what was like a blade in his heart, making his breathing shallow and painful. He wondered if it would have been better never to be happy. Never to have felt anything because this was killing him. He hated being out of control but right now his emotions were at a rampage and all he could notice is the pain and disappointment. Rei had not come to him. He had not stepped up and told Tyson that nothing was wrong, that he wasn't doing anything bad. Nothing that Rei wouldn't want him to do.

Or at least he had thought that Rei wanted it too. But he couldn't understand why Rei had just stand there, letting Tyson blame him for a crime he hadn't done. Unless Rei just hadn't found a way to get rid of him without fearing consequences. Maybe Rei had faked the emotions, lied when he had said that Rei had his back.

He groaned. Nothing made sense now. There was the pain. That was the one sure thing.

After a while he breathed out and pushed away from the wall. Wiping his face dry to his palms he continued walking. He couldn't and wouldn't go back to Tyson. He had nothing in there anymore.

He headed to the BBA building. He needed to ask help for mister Dickinson. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to ask for help, but he couldn't sleep out in the street either. It was November anyways, and the nights were cold.

He needed to start over again. And he never did the same mistake twice. He would not trust someone again so easily. If he would trust someone. But he could make it on his own. Not like it was the first time.

Ache in his chest and heavy weight in his limps he started walking. He just had to keep his head up. He would not crawl in front of anyone. He still had his pride and his strength. He would be fine.

* * *

I can continue this. all you have to do is ask for it. but I guess this might work as a one shot too... anyways, thank you for the attention you have given to the fic, in case you are reading this it means you have at least scrolled down the page.  
;) good night and maybe I will see you again, and even hear from you. it's my sleepy time now z.z

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

oh, sweet! thank you deny for your nice words! it's so great to hear that you like my writings that much! sorry to say, but you were slightly wrong. this one ain't going to be done soon, and it will take some time before we get to hear what Rei thinks and what his reasons were. I hope that doesn't make you dislike this fic. I do try my best, and your reviews help me push through!  
and northernshinigami, glad to have you join on the story right from the start! your plea was heard and luckily I was able to type this one so soon. I hope you like this one too!

I really hope you like this! I did my best!

* * *

When he reached the BBA building it was closed. Of course, it was already around five in the afternoon and there was no competition to prepare so it had closed around four. Or so it read on the door. He sighed and without much hope tested the door. Locked. He tried to peer through the glass but couldn't see anyone inside.

Just so he wouldn't leave anything untested, he knocked on the door, as hard as he dared. He waited a bit but no one came.

He turned around and showed hands to his pockets. He didn't have his phone with him, because it had been low on battery earlier the day and he had put it on load.

He just stood there, looking at the passers-by. Not like he was really seeing them though. He was deep in his own thoughts. Were the hell was he going now? He had his walled with him, but he really couldn't afford to get a room from a hotel. And surprise surprise, he had no friends to turn to.

He sat down on the steps and leaned his elbows to his knees and his head to his arms. Tala and the others were in Russia. Last time he had heard, things were looking better in there.

He was happy about that. He buried his face into his palms. Maybe it was a mistake to choose Bladebreakers over Demolition boys. Because he really didn't fit in into his team.

"Curse you Rei" he muttered under his breath. When Tala had asked for him to go back to Russia and lead that team, he had declined because he didn't want to leave Rei behind. And he had thought he would be happier here.

Clearly he had made a mistake. Because he sure as hell wasn't happy. There was again that tightness in his chest and it was overwhelming. He held his breath, hoping that it would help to break the tension. He slowly let the breath out and felt disgusted with himself when it come out shaking.

What was he? A heartbroken little teenager whose love had turned his back on him?

Growling he stood up in one motion. This was stupid. He was Kai Hiwatari. He would not be beaten just because he was left on his own again. It was not the first time and at least now he didn't have Voltaire trying to find him and order him around.

He went to the old warehouse he had used to meet with his gang. It wasn't a house with heating, but he would be out of view and undisturbed. And no one would call a police on him to say that he was a hobo.

He checked the warehouse and was pleased to see that it was completely abandoned. He climbed higher into a place where he could see anyone coming in but he wouldn't be seen too easily. To his old spot.

Sitting there he looked out to the distance. Tomorrow he would go back to BBA and even though he didn't want to ask for help he needed it anyway. And he wasn't that stupid anymore that he couldn't ask for help. He tried to chase out the memory of Rei, smiling at him and asking if everything was okay and if there was something the Chinese guy could do to help. There was someone he was not going to ask for help or anything else. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, he was certain that Rei had wanted it, had wanted to kiss him and be with him. No one could be that good actor.

He frowned. Of course, unless Rei had just been too polite to decline his advances. Or too scared to push him away. He knew he came of as cold and hard, and if need arise, he didn't shy away from mild violence.

And he was also aware that his scale of violence wasn't same as the average Joe's. He smirked dryly. It had only come in handy, what with the idiotic shrimp and ruthless opponents they have faced. He had faced. He should learn to think himself as an individual and not a part of a team.

Tired and head whirling he closed his eyes. He needed to rest.

Gritty and probably looking like a mess he headed back to the BBA building. He was hungry, last food being yesterday's lunch. On the way he visited a store and bough a sandwich. After eating it he felt a little better.

He walked to the front desk and the woman behind it smiled at him but her eyes were alert.

"Good morning" the woman greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Is mister Dickinson here? I need to talk to him"

"Sorry, he has not yet arrived. Do you have an appointment?"

he shook his head

"No."

there was a silence and the woman kept staring at him. He wanted to shift his weight from foot to foot, but forced it to the back of his head. He was not fidgety, there was no need to be nervous. He felt his old stoic expression settle down on his face. "I'll wait for him" he stated and walked to the lounge chairs that were in the lobby, not waiting for the woman's opinion.

He sat down, crossing his arms and waiting. He could see the woman was a little hesitant about letting him stay there, but he chose to ignore it. One way to get what you wanted was to act like you had every right to have them. And not like there was no reason why he couldn't see Dickinson, unless the man was extremely busy.

After half an hour of waiting, him sitting in the chair unmoving, focusing on clearing his head and pushing all the useless stuff aside, mister Dickinson arrived. And he was more than ready. He let the man walk up to the woman and indeed after greetings the woman pointed at him.

Dickinson turned to him and surprised look crossed the man's face.

"Kai my boy, what are you doing here?" the man asked. He hated being called a boy and even more he hated being called someone's boy. He didn't let a single muscle twitch in his face but he knew he was glaring the man. Dickinson shook his head "I know, I know. Sorry about that. But still, what brings you here, especially this early?"

he stood up

"I need help" he said. If the man had been surprised before, he was shocked now. His eyes bulged out and his eyebrows skyrocketed.

"I see" the man said slowly. "I think we should talk in my office"

he nodded and the man lead him away.

Once they were in the office Dickinson closed the door and pointed a chair to him

"Please sit. Can I offer you a coffee or something?"

he nodded

"Coffee would be great" he said.

The man picked up a phone and talked to it quietly. He politely waited until the man put the phone back down.

"They will arrive shortly. With a little snack too"

Dickinson sat behind his chair and placed hands on the table.

"So. You ready to tell what is wrong?"

he look into the man's eyes for a moment, arms crossing over his chest.

"Sure. That's why I am here" he said. He had tried to think a good way to tell everything but it was hard because he couldn't even guess how the man would react. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he had to hide it and ignore it. Thank god Voltaire had done a good job with teaching him to override emotions. He snorted to his thoughts. Now he was already grateful to his grandfather. Somehow in the last day his whole life had flopped sideways. Dickinson frowned at him

"Are you okay? I don't mean to be rude, but you look a little disheveled."

"I got kicked out of Tyson's place yesterday." he said nonchalantly with a shrug. The man's frown deepened.

"Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"The place had already closed up by then"

"You could have called me. I would have helped"

"Don't have my phone with me" was his short answer

"Why didn't you go and get it?"

annoyance was burning inside of him, making him feel tense and also making him think that the man in front of him was an idiot.

"I didn't want to. And I wouldn't be allowed inside" he said and looked away. He hated these feelings. He was not sad that the place he had kinda thought as a home was off limits now. Not like it was first time for him and not like he had had reason to think it as his home anyway. And he was angry too. Furious even. Not so much to Tyson, but to Rei. Gritting his teeth he looked away from the man. The tightness was there again. He was not missing Rei. He was not hurt. He was just angry.

"What happened?" Dickinson asked. But there was a knock on the door and someone brought them their coffees. The man placed them on the table between them and sat down again. He took a cup and cradled it in his hands. He had been cold during the night and the warmth was so sweet and soothing.

Dickinson was waiting for him to tell his story. And even though he didn't add anything into the drink he swirled the spoon around and focused his eyes on it.

"Rei and I" he said. Not sure what he should call what they had and he briefly bit his lip, glad that his bangs were hiding his face. But he had to man up. So he lifted his head and looked straight into the man's eyes. "We were... trying out" the man's expression didn't change from the worried curiosity "and yesterday Tyson walked in on us kissing in the hallway and threw me out" he had no desire to tell that Tyson had managed to hit him. He was just enough embarrassed about it already.

"Why would he do that?" Dickinson asked. Despite the situation he smirked

"He got angry that I was molesting Rei" he noticed that the man did not follow and explained. "I had Rei pinned against the wall. It may have looked like he didn't want it, but that's the way he likes it" he finished with a shrug. He awaited the man's reaction. He had braced himself for the chance that the man wouldn't believe him and would do just like Tyson had done.

But the man looked sad and shook his head.

"That's bad" Dickinson said emphatically. "But you should talk to Tyson. Once you tell him it was mutual thing, he should understand it. Maybe even be happy about it."

now he shook his head

"I'm not going back" he said sternly. "I'm done with them. If after all this time, this is how much I am trusted by my team, I am done."

Dickinson is about to say something more, but he lifts his hand up "No. I won't change my mind. What I came here for is simple. Can you help me get into a school or job?"

Dickinson leaned back and sipped his coffee. He took the silence as a chance to drink some coffee too. He enjoyed the warmth it spread into his intestines. If was commonly told that coffee energizes people but to him it was always calming. He liked the bitter taste and the internal heat it gave. But it is through that it also kept him going.

"What kind of school would you want to go?"

he had thought about it while waiting in the lobby.

"I wouldn't want to give up beyblading completely."

the man nodded

"It would also be a waste of great talent"

it felt good to be complemented like that, knowing that Dickinson meant what he said because there was nothing he would gain my saying nice things. He felt more relaxed and less nervous now and the tightness in his chest eased a bit too, making his breathing less labored.

"What would you say to becoming a blading trainer?"

he lifted an eyebrow

"There is something like that?"

Dickinson nodded, smile spreading over his face and even though he usually would ignore it, it too made him feel better. Not everyone were against him and thought the worst of him.

"It's pretty similar to normal training. You know, blading is really popular hobby and not just battling. There is also blading exercise programs, fitness groups and of course the actual battling courses."

he thought about it a moment. Then he nodded

"That sounds good"

the man's smile got even wider and the man kept nodding his head

"I think it would suit you. You would get to train, blade and we both know you have what it takes to train people."

he grinned a little at that and Dickinson winked an eye to him.

"I can arrange you a chance to get the trainer's license while working. You have some courses to study too of course and it will take a little longer than just going to school, but I think it would fit you better. I can't imagine you just sitting in class all day and depend on scholarship money to get buy."

he lifted an eyebrow

"I would get paid?"

the man chuckled

"Of course. Not much, I warn you, but enough that you can have a little apartment and food"

he sighed in relief.

"That does sound good"

"I sense there is a but coming?" Dickinson said and cocked his head to the side. He run a hand through his hair and drunk the rest of his coffee

"I don't have much money. And getting an apartment needs the deposit money too, in addition to the first months rent in advance."

the man looked surprised

"How do you know this?"

"I looked it up when I first arrived in this country"

the man nodded

"I was hoping you wouldn't have known it. That way I could have just pay it for you and it would have been settled with that"

he blinked in surprise

"You would have done that?" he was taken aback. Why would the man do so much for him?

There was again that sadness in Dickinson's face

"I don't know why it's still so hard for you to think that people might just like you. But I am telling you, I do like you, you are like a son to me"

he was at a loss now. He just stared the man, who didn't look away from him

"I'm not joking" the man said gently. He hurriedly looked away. But the tightness in his chest was gone, at least for now. A grin fought it's way to the surface and for once he let it show

"Thanks" he said to Dickinson. The man smiled fondly at him

"My pleasure. You don't have to hesitate to ask for my help. I will do whatever I can"

he bowed with his head. It wasn't just that he was grateful. It was also that he had never dreamed something like this. After years of him being a cold bastard and few more years of him being distant the man could still say that he liked him. The least to say it made him feel better. He was not alone and he was not hated and shunned by everyone.

"I will now make the arrangements so that you can start your work and studying. And find a place to live too. Is there something else you will need?"

"Could you get my stuff from Tyson?"

Dickinson was taken aback.

"I could. But why? You could get them yourself"

he sighed

"I don't want to see them"

"I know it's rude that he just threw you out without giving you the chance to explain but..."

he shook his head

"It's not that. If it was just Tyson, I wouldn't be here."

there was a silence and he pressed all the hurt that was trying to surface again away and met the man's stare calmly.

"It's about Rei?"

he nodded.

"I see" the man said even though he was sure the man didn't understand at all. "Fine. I arrange your belongings to be taken to your new home once I get you one." the man still could smile at him even though he was being a nuisance and Dickinson probably though he was being childish. He could live with that as long as he didn't have to see his old team anymore.

"Feel free to eat the snacks while I go make things happen."

the man left the room and he was alone. Without the warm coffee. But he didn't feel quite as bad as last night anymore. Things would work out and he could finally live on his own, nearly independent. He made his mind that he would try to repay everything to Dickinson when he would get the chance.

And then he started eating the triangular cucumber sandwiches from the tray. He was still hungry.

* * *

while I am trying to upload this, my computer tries to annoy me to death. it just refuses to work properly... I hope this comes out okay despite all that and that you had great times reading.

how did you like it? it was a bit hard to express what Kai is feeling right now, so I would like to know what you think about it.

thank you for reading, please leave a review! those make me an efficient writer!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! thanks for all the gorgeous reviews! they give me the energy to write more! (but also they neatly builts up the pressure, because now I am a bit worried that I will screw things up somehow...)

**MD13**: thanks for reading and reviewing! we will get to Rei eventually (I am not sure myself why he didn't do anything, but I am positive time will tell ;) ) I will keep on going until I am done, the phase is more up to the reviewers. the more I get, the more often I will write. so as long as there is someone wanting to read, I will write this.

**deny: **thanks for continuing to support little me :D it's so nice of you, thank you! and if I recall correctly, this idea came just because I had a desire to write a story which starts with a punch in the way. and then I had a dream similar to this one. that's how it goes :P thanks for the compliment! I am honored for such remarks. and I am not sure if he will get over Rei. maybe they can patch things up? I don't know to be honest (dear god I am hopeless...)

**maliceismyname: **thanks for the feedback, glad to hear that you like this lil' story. hehe, didn't think it was angsty, I was surprised to hear that**. **´but that's cool as long as you like it the same!

but now here it is, the update! thank you for your support! it helps me do wonders! (wink wink)

* * *

He had stayed in the lobby so that Dickinson could work in his office while also searching for a place to stay for him. Good thing that he wasn't picky, anything with a roof on top would be good enough for him.

Of course, walls would be nice too. He rolled his eyes. All his years with Bladebreakers had developed him a dry humor. And not too good one at that. He rested his head against the backrest of the chair.

He wondered briefly what the team was doing. Were any of them worried about him? He closed his eyes. Be it as it may, it made no difference to him. He had made his choice and he was not one to let silly emotions sway him.

"Okay Kai" he was called and opening his eyes he saw Dickinson smiling at him. "I found a place. Ready to go see if it suits you?"

he nodded and got up

"Sure. That was quick" he stated. The man shrugged.

"I couldn't let you sleep god knows where for another night. So of course I found you a place"

Dickinson was still smiling at him and he didn't know how to respond to it. It made him feel awkward and self-conscious. No matter how much he had thought about it, he couldn't figure out why the man was so kind to him. Not like he would gain anything from it now that he had quit coaching the Bladebreakers.

So he remained silent and followed Dickinson to a car and on the way Dickinson told him about the place, rent, what he would have to do next and so on. He tried to recall everything.

After some driving they stopped by the side of a road and he looked at the house of flat. It didn't look bad, not too young for his taste but not old enough to look like it might crumble with a push.

"It's on the highest floor. I figured you wouldn't mind walking some stairs for exchange to more privacy."

he nodded and then he followed the man inside.

Jiggling keys to him with excited expression the man handed them to him.

"Your home, you get the honors"

"okay" he said, rolling his eyes only when he was sure that the man could not see it. He didn't feel like offending someone who was helping him just because the help came with a little childish way.

They stepped inside and he looked around. It was basically one room, with a small entrance hall that lead to bathroom and to the main room. He walked further inside. There was small sleeping alcove and in it was a bed and a curtain was hanging from the ceiling so that the bed could be hidden from view. There was also a table and little TV set on a little wooden table. And also an old but soft looking armchair.

Giving it a glance he then went to check the kitchen. It too was small, but he didn't mind that. He wasn't into high end cuisines like Rei was, he could manage with this. And he was pleased to see there was a microwave in there too.

He turned to Dickinson who was watching him intently. He lifted an eyebrow

"Does the furniture come with the rent?"

the man looked a little embarrassed and squirmed a bit

"Not really. But I got them because I knew you didn't have anything."

he frowned. Again something he owned the man

"I will pay you back"

the man sighed deeply

"That was why I didn't want to mention it and I hoped you wouldn't really notice it."

now he raised both his eyebrows

"I'm really not that stupid"

Dickinson waved his arms

"No, of course not. You are just more perspective that I thought" the man rubbed his chin in thought "You know what. This is not a gift. This is a payment for all your hard efforts to coax Bladebreakers into world champions. I am well aware that it was not easy and yet you haven't really gotten anything out of it."

he frowned and crossed his arms, ready to protest when the man lifted an index finger, to make a final point "I know you are not happy about this. But it would indeed make me feel better to know you are not somewhere on the street. So let's make a deal. You get all this, but in exchange you have to come to BBA's annual gatherings. Christmas or New year, let's not be too hard, and then the BBA's foundation celebration"

"You know I have never been in those" he said grimly. He did not like partying or big mass of people. The man nodded

"I do. So I think it is fair price. It would be good to have our best coach there even sometimes. The deal comes off once you move out of the city"

he thought about it hard. It did sound okay. The parties would be a drag, but he would get to sleep in a bed. Surely he could withstand to sucky days for that.

"Fine" he said and reached out his hand. Again the man smiled happily and shook his hand

"It's a deal then. Your luggage are on their way, I got someone to pack your belongings. I'll come fetch you on Monday so I can show you the school and make sure that there is no troubles with the paperwork. And then there will be people to help you get started otherwise. Okay?"

"Yeah." he paused a bit "Thanks" he said. He grinned a little "Sounds good to me"

Dickinson clapped his hands

"Great. Well then, I will get back to work. You will be okay?"

he nodded

"No troubles" he said and showed his hands into his pockets.

He watched the man leave and locked the door after him. Then he finally took of his shoes. And stretched his legs. He would have wanted to have a shower, but he didn't have towels or soap for that matter.

He sighed. He should get those. And some food. He went back to kitchen to check if the fridge was plugged in and on cold. No point getting food that would just rot. He blinked and stared into the fridge. There was milk, some meat, butter and cheese.

"That bastard" he muttered. So it wasn't enough to get him a housing and job and school. He fed him also? He straightened up and started looking through the pantry. There were pots and plates and all important stuff in one closet over the sink. Then there were cereals, macaroons, rice, porridge flakes and so on one closer. He shook his head. How could he keep up with the man? Now he would really have to go to the gatherings. Twice a year. He sighed. Even though he was slightly annoyed with this exaggerated helping, it felt good. No one had looked after him like this for as long as he could remember. He wondered briefly if this is what it was like to have good parents.

Then he shrugged such thoughts off. Dickinson was doing this so the organization would not loose his skills and could still use him. That's all. No reason to get mushy. And he should no better by now than to really expect unconditional help from anyone. Nor support for that matter. He also found bread in the kitchen. Good. He wouldn't have to worry about starving right away. Which was good because he had no idea where the nearest store was. He decided that once he would have gotten his things, he would unpack quickly and then go looking around the perimeter. Then he would have a shower and then have a nice quiet evening.

But Dickinson had better thank his luck that his phone had been left at Tyson's otherwise he would have still been enough annoyed that he would have called the man and questioned things a bit.

As it was, he flung himself on the armchair. And immediately decided it was the best thing he had sat in his entire life. It didn't smell, it was soft but not too soft and it had just the perfect angling so that he relaxed effortlessly into it.

He sighed. Maybe this was for the best. Then he closed his eyes. Might as well take a little nap while waiting for his stuff.

He jolted awake when the doorbell rung. His heart was hammering in his chest and he had no idea where he was. Bewildered he looked around and the doorbell rung again. Groggily he rubbed his eyes and struggled up from the chair.

Right. He had moved out. Shaking his head to clear it he goes to the door.

Behind it is guy he had never seen before. He opens the door.

"Hi" the guy says "Got some stuff for you" the guy has just two bags with him.

"Thanks" he says. The guy nods and waves his hand

"You are welcome. Sorry, I gotta go now." with that the guy hurries back down the stairs.

He stays there in the doorway, puzzled. Why the hell did that guy apologize? He shrugs it off. No point trying to understand someone he doesn't need to have anything to do with.. he grabbed his bags and moves them inside.

Somehow it's depressing that even though he had lived at Tyson's place for years, there is no more stuff than this. Not like the bags are big ones, just normal. He figures one has all clothes in it, and decides to start with it.

It doesn't take long to dump his stuff into the wall closet. Then he takes care of the other bag. There is his blade cleaning and maintenance supplies. And few books. Then he finds his phone and just out of curiosity checks if someone had tried to contact him.

To his surprise there is few missed calls and some texts. Reading them he snorts in annoyance.

From Tyson:

Gay bastard! Good ridden!

It had been sent probably after the guy had fetch his stuff. But there was also few from Max:

Kai! Where are you? Are you okay? Please come back! I know Tyson can be a yerk, but he refuses to tell what is going on, just that you did something really bad. I want to know the truth.

And later one:

Oh, your phone is still here. Which mean that you could be in trouble and can't call for help!

He chuckled. That was so Maxie. Despite knowing the text won't read him, he had to send it anyway.

He bites his lip. Should he call Maxie, to tell him that he is okay and there is no need to worry? His fingers hover over the button. But then again, why should he? If he is thought as the bad guy, why not be one? Not like he couldn't be just as cold as they claim he is.

He drops the phone to the bed. There was nothing from Rei and it pinches his chest. So that was how much he really meant to the Chinese blader.

Eyes hard and narrowed he chances into running gear. He really needs to cool of big time. And while he is at it, he can check the surroundings. Two birds with one stone.

Making sure he has the keys with him he fights the urge to slam the door shut. No need to annoy neighbors just because his so called friends and teammates are bunch of idiots. If only he had never thought otherwise, then he wouldn't feel so bad about it now.

Rolling his shoulders on the way down to ease the tension he drew breath in through his mouth and out from his nose. Time to focus on training.

Starting out slowly to stretch and warm up, he noticed that he was pleasantly far away from Tyson's place and not in the area where it was likely to meet anyone he knew.

Smirking in satisfaction he lengthened his steps. This seemed like a nice place. Finding a good pace he focused on the pleasant feeling of using one's body, muscles working to give him more speed. Lungs heaving to get enough air. He knew he would be exhausted after this, and he enjoyed the knowledge.

* * *

no, I don't know why I use so many smileys and exclamation marks in my ANs. that's just me I guess...

but to the important matters. what did you, my precious readers think of this? in the next chap we will probably jump a few weeks forward so that he is working and studying. probably... we'll see when we get there ;)

please review! they really make a difference!


	4. Chapter 4

the shortest chapter so far. sorry about that. and no, we didn't jump the time yet. Maxie wanted to appear too. and I always let the story flow as it wants, so I let him. I hope no one gets annoyed by this.

and on another note. I was thinking yesterday. how many of you would get annoyed if in the end Kai and Rei wouldn't get together? I mean, the situation does not look good for them. and to be honest, I am a bit tired of the usual KaixRei, because in them Kai is usually the bad guy and rei is the poor little one who is so kind and wonderful and Kai is bastard who hurts him. this time it is definitely not like that. no one can say that Kai did wrong here. at least wrong to rei. and neither will this be one of those where Kai is breaking down, loosing himself and then it's heroic Rei who comes and saves the day and makes everything good and Kai is showed as some weak little kid who can't protect himself.

I may have unresolved issues with Rei. and I guess I am now resolving them. although in my stories, Kai is not bastard and Rei is not some freaking saint. never.

my god. I guess there is now some people hating me ''^.^ whups.

anyways. please tell me your opinion. and thank you all for liking this story, following it and most of all, thank you for the reviews! I am blessed!

**Sally the Liones: **thank you for joining the story! it's always nice when a new face appears n.n and thanks, I think I am more suited for emotions than action. or something... I hope I won't let you down with this chap! and Rei is a jerk because he is a jerk. we'll probably find out why later... thanks for bothering to review! it's nice of you

**NothernShinigami: **it's okay, whatever runs your engine ;D I meant it to be training though, but I do admit that it does sound a bit...suggestive :P whups... thanks for the review! it was good to hear from you again! I already thought I lost you...

**Malice is my name: **sorry, I doubt we'll see Tala this time around... but not all of his friends are jerks, just wait and see! thanks for the review, it's awesome that you care to comment on my little fic!

** 1: **thanks for the review, I hope you won't be too disappointed with this story in case I drift away from KaixRei.. I don't know yet...I will keep going thought, thanks for the cheering! :D

**deny:** I am afraid you did something to my head with your request. I have never even thought about KaixMax before you asked for it! but I liked it, and maybe I will write something more about them, because I think Maxie might be my favorite pair with Kai. (I have issues with rei as seen above... and tala can be a handful..) my computer is dying so I am sorry if there is typos. not all of them are my fault...I am thining of getting a new one thought... anyways, I hope there is at least little drama, so you would like this chapter too. thank you for your continued support!I really really appreciate it!

now, finally, here is the chapter 4 of faW! I know you have been waiting a long time for it by now ;) hope you like this! got a nosebleed while writing so it might be a bit dizzily written. and not Kenny's laptop dizzily, btw.

aargh, enough rambling! here it is!

* * *

When he got home he sighed happily. He felt much better now, much more in control. He was grinning to himself when he tossed the sweaty clothes aside and turned the shower on. He was not surprised that there was already soap and shampoo there. He had pretty much guessed it once he had seen the kitchen but he hadn't cared to make sure.

He stepped out of the bathroom and dried his hair forcibly. And then his phone beeped. He stared at it a moment, hair still clinging to his face. With a huff he walked to the phone and picked it up.

Two new messages. The most resent one was from Rei. Eyebrow arching he opened it, curious to see what Rei had to say

_You moved out?_

That's all? He had been gone about a day, he had not contacted any of his team and yet the guy who supposedly was his boyfriend. He growled and gripped the phone hard enough that there was a crack. He didn't know if it came from his fingers or from the phone but he still forced his hand to unclench. He couldn't afford to break neither one.

Irritated he deleted the message without even thinking of replying it. If Rei didn't care more than that, why the hell should he?

Fingers tapping the buttons hard he looked out the second message. It was from Maxie. He blinked in surprise and run a hand through his moist hair, droplets flying around, some landing one the screen.

He had to read it again and a little smile crept to his lips.

_Kai! You have to answer me, please! I was out there looking for you and in the meanwhile somebody had come and taken all your stuff away! And no one tried to stop him or ask him why, they had just let him do it! I can't believe things have gone wrong this badly. But you are not leaving for good, are you? I don't want to never see you again. Wait, did I got that right? Yeah. Okay. Anyways. We are still friends, right? So at least tell me if you are okay please?and if I can help, just ask._

_Max the clueless._

He chuckled. That was just so Maxie. Being all worried and frantic. But the message made him feel bittersweet. The blond was worried about him, enough so to go looking for him. But the text also proved that the rest of his team didn't care about him in the least. They would let him walk away just like that.

Suddenly feeling too tired to stand he dragged himself to the chair and flopped down. He stared in the distance for a while. He had tried to hard to make his team better, hours he had spent planning their training to get the best results, trying to individualize it so that he could focus on each ones weak points.

He shook his head. Oh well, at least it had been a good practice for the job he would have. No reason to feel like he had been used. In his own way, he had cared for his team, even with Tyson in it. So not only had Rei let him down, nearly all of his team betrayed him too.

He shrugged and sat up straighter. Thank god he had not gone soft with them, otherwise he would feel embarrassed for showing them something that they could use against him. If they thought he was cold heartless bastard he could leave them to think so.

But he could also give Maxie what he deserved. So he typed

_I'm fine. It was time I left the team. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself and train hard. You need to train your speed some more._

_Thanks._

Then he send it and went to kitchen to make a sandwich for himself. And when he was munching it, flipping the TV open to watch something stupid to relax his phone started ringing.

Rolling his eyes he fetched the phone. Max was calling. Frowning he answered

"What is it?" he asked, letting the annoyance he felt to be heard in his voice.

"Kai! I am so glad you answered! Why did you leave?"

he was quiet. And Max was quiet.

"Kai?" Maxie's voice sounded nervous. He sighed and laying the sandwich on his lap rubbed his eyes.

"Rei didn't say anything?"

he could practically see how Maxie shook his head so hard that his whole body shook with it.

"No! He hasn't said a word about it, no matter how much I ask"

despite himself he snorted. If he wasn't so pissed with Rei he would feel sorry for him, for being pestered by Max. the blond could be really determined and stubborn when he wanted something.

"Figures" he muttered under his breath. So Rei was indeed letting him get all the blame. What the hell was wrong with the Chinese one?

"What?" Max asked

"Nothing" he snapped, gritting his teeth. Of course what they had had, what he had thought to be the best thing in his life so far, ended up being just fake. And now everyone would think that he is some sort of molester because Tyson jumped into conclusion without giving him a word. He growled deep in his chest. If they both would be in front of him, he wasn't sure which one he would want to punch first. His bloodlust thoughts were interrupted

"I know you didn't do whatever Tyson thinks you did" the blond said quietly. His mouth snapped open but not a sound came out. And after a pause Max continued. "because I know you cared about Rei. And after all the years we have known, I don't think you could do something bad to him. Deliberately at least. You hardly do more than give Tyson a rap in the head, so I don't buy it. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

he was quiet. He bit his lips hard to stop it from shaking. It felt like he was released. Like a weight had been taken from his shoulders. To actually hear someone say that he was not blamed felt incredible.

"You really should make Rei answer that." he choked out, barely keeping his voice from cracking. He rubbed his eyes fiercely. And looked up at the ceiling. "Because I don't know what's going on anymore" he admitted.

"Are you okay?" Maxie asked, concerned

he smirked

"Of course." he said automatically "Besides, now I have my own home and Tyson won't be eating all my foods"

Maxie laughed

"That's not nice"

"I know" he said airily. "What did you expect?"

Max laughed again

"I will miss you"

he snorted

"Of course you are. Who is going to force to train til you drop now?"

he heard Max sigh.

"damn. I will totally miss that too!"

he chuckled

"Sure you are." he said sarcastically but he was smirking. It felt good to talk like this to someone. Back in Tyson's there was also Tyson around, it wasn't easy. Usually with Rei they would talk serious stuff and get to know each others. Or so he had thought. Apparently he didn't know Rei at all, he thought with a twinge of hurt.

He shook his head. He was not going to swing back to moody all the time.

"You sure you are not coming back?" Maxie asked. He could tell there was little hope in his voice, but only a little. He sighed

"Sorry Maxie." he answered. The blond sighed on the other end

"I knew that. Just had to try. Things really went awry, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did"

hesitant silence

"Go ahead" he encouraged.

"Can I come see you sometimes?" Max asked, barely audible

he paused. Was he happy or was he hesitant?

"Why?" he asked, voice stern.

"Because you are my friend" Max said "and there can never be too much friends"

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea" he said. He really didn't think it was good idea. It's not like the two of them were close. They haven't talked much apart from training and blading. And what with had happened with Rei he didn't think it was good idea to get close to anyone. Heck, he liked Tala and Brian, but he wasn't seeing them either nor talking with them. Being with others was not an easy thing for him and it didn't come naturally. He had really tried his best with Rei, to open up to him.

"I have to go now" he said "I have a lot of things to do"

"Kai wait!" Max cut in hurriedly "I didn't mean to be pushy or anything. I just worry about you, okay?"

"Bye Max" he said coldly and hung up the phone. Trying to calm his beating heart he bent over, careful not to crush the sandwich still in his lap. Why couldn't the blond just stop sooner? Why did he have to shatter the illusion that they indeed were friends and were casual and relaxed with each others. He had liked that. He might have even needed that so that he could move forward easier.

Taking a very deep breath, enough so that his lungs felt like bursting he straightened up and only then did he let it out with a long hiss.

What the hell was he thinking again? Just earlier, wasn't he happy that he was finally able to be on his own, not having to look after his team and hear their complains? Wasn't he pleased that he was once again the master of his own life, able to do just what he wanted?

That's right. He was. He continued to eat the sandwich and watch the TV with zero focus. Of course things would be hard, after all, he had trusted his heart with Rei. And now he felt stupid and ridiculous for falling for that. Angry at Rei, angry at himself.

He hated doubting himself. He wanted to feel strong and independent again. And for that he couldn't keep lingering with the hope that Rei would speak up, to man up and admit what had been going on for real.

And if he wanted to suffocate the hope, he needed to cut Rei out completely. They couldn't have the same friends, he didn't want to be reminded about Rei all the time, recalling the pain and the shame the Chinese blader had caused.

He turned his phone off. And he wasn't going to turn it back on before Monday morning when Dickinson would come to pick him up.

* * *

SOoo? how was it? I really hope that you still like this and that you are not getting bored! *slight worry*

this computer is actually so slow that after typing I can stare how the text comes about a sentence later. slooow...

anyway. it's only a little pain. don't forget to review! they make one efficient writer and also can affect the story a lot! ask anyone! and yes, I really do requests, one has been asked from me, and it was fun writing it!

I so should stop drinking coffee or energy drinks... sorry about being hyper and rambling so much

once more, please review! I'll go run around a circle to get rid of the nervous energy! later fellows!?


	5. Chapter 5

oh dear. I made a mess last time, didn't I? I had to write this chapter, because I wanted to clear some things. I see why it would be understood like that, but I didn't mean Kai to get together with Max. I just wanted to know what would the reaction be if those two can't patch things up between them and Kai would end up alone. and maybe it would indeed be a bit too sad. hmm. yeah, I guess I let the story decide how it goes. in this chapter Rei makes an appearance. finally. but it was a good tip, to let it go as it goes. thanks for that!

**Maliceismyname:** thanks for the compliment! makes me proud of my work :D and you made it just in time to get into this AN thank you area ;) and you even understood why Maxie was in the last chapter so sweet! because Kai deserves and needs a friend!

**Sally the Lioness: **thank you for the review and special thanks for the tip to just keep writing and seeing how it goes (and also the great feedback from coffee time, glad to hear it was funny :D ) and you are right, it would be sad. let's hope he won't end up alone. maybe Rei unjerks with time.

**NorthernShinigami: **me too. it makes it even harder to like Rei when he is like that. let's see if he makes it better in this chap.(well, I know that already since I just wrote this, but no one likes spoilers) thanks for commenting!

**deny: **yeah well, Kai deserved some comforting. and isn't Maxie the perfect person to think that Kai is nice! especially since he hinted that he knew there was something going on between REi and Kai. (hmm. wonder if I spoiled something? well, I thought it was clear...) thanks for the review, it's so nice that you are still reading my stories 3

**Laet-lyre: **oh, a new face! thank you for reading and welcome! thanks for the review and we will find out more in the future. patience is the key ;) thanks for understanding

** 1: **you are wrong. I never meant it to be KaixMax. I was just wondering if Rei and Kai can work things out and stuff. like I said above. sorry that you got confused and annoyed. I just lost my way for a moment ( I swear I think twice before drinking coffee and writing at the same time) and no need to apologize, I am glad that you said what was on your mind and told me your honest opinion. that's not harsh, that's fair. and I thank you for that *deep bow* I placed a question mark in the summary, because I don't know if they will be an item again. but there might be a chance. if they just talk for real and start again. maybe. ''n.n sorry that I am not better than this. and thank you for sticking up with me and this story anyway. it means more than I can say.

finally, here is the next chapter. enjoy?

* * *

He was getting used to this new life of his. Classes weren't hard and he rather enjoyed his part time work at the gym. Currently he had kids group twice a week, one advanced group and adults fitness group. At first he had been at a loss as to what the hell it meant to do fitness with blading but luckily he got instructions about it. And he found out it was actually pretty intense. For example, if you run through a track course while controlling your blade, you got both physical and mental exercise. And repetitive launching worked the hands and stamina.

It was nice to learn new stuff about beyblading and develop his own skills while teaching others.

He was just on his way from school to the gym when he saw two figures standing on the street, watching the gym. He cursed under his breath. It was Tyson and Rei. Neither of which he had talked since he had left the team. He had barely talked with Max after the first day either. He wanted to leave his past behind him, all of his past, including the people he knew. Heck, he hadn't even told Brian and Tala that he had stopped competing.

His good mood was immediately wiped away. Not even for a moment did he think that the two were here to apologize. They looked too tense for that and not enough nervous. Narrowing his eyes he continued walking. With any luck he would get inside before he was recognized.

He get all the way to the stairs before he was called after

"Kai!"

he grimaced and turned around

"What do you want?" he asked coldly

Tyson glared him and voice the usual annoying whining said back

"Is that any way to greet your teammates?"

he crossed arms over his chest, staring down at the moron, ignoring Rei who was now standing there looking uncomfortable.

"I am not part of any team. I quit. And you know that because Dickinson agreed to let you know"

Tyson snapped

"Yeah, and what was that, you didn't dare to come tell me face to face that you are a coward?"

he glared, rage burning in every cell of his and gritting his teeth he managed not to yell, but said very harshly

"I didn't want to see you fucking face because you are one big son of a bitch that I regret ever having known. Fucking idiot" he spat out, sent a glare at Rei and then turning around walked into the building.

He was still seething when the kids showed up. Not good. Personal matters should not interfere with work. Taking a small moment he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Let go of the anger, he told himself. That was just basic Tyson, nothing you haven't dealt with before so you can deal with it now.

Now it was time to forget about it and teach the kids some moves.

"look!" one of the kids called out in the middle of their blade control and aiming workout. "It's the Bladebreakers!"

and with that, every kid started yelling, screaming and hypering and rushed to the duo that had appeared into the hall.

He smacked a hand to his face. Why the hell was everything always ruined as soon as he started enjoying it?

He walked up to the group.

"Kids. We have our practice going on. You can tease them after it"

the twenty kids looked between him and the duo and then they rushed back to the training area with yells to Tyson and Rei to not run away in the meanwhile and invitations to come and watch. Tyson immediately joined the kids and started talking to the group.

"Don't teach your shit to the kids!" he snapped angrily. Tyson turned to him, full of fight again. "I didn't invite you here, so you better leave" he said and strolled away from Rei and past Tyson. The kids immediately whined at him that they wanted to have the champions around.

He looked at the watch. Still fifteen minutes to go.

Rei walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Calm down. We didn't come here to disturb you lesson" the guy said and smiled at him just like before. He swatted the hand away, feeling his eye twitching.

"Don't touch me" he snarled. Rei blinked and the amber eyes darkened in sadness. For no reason he felt a bang of quilt. Which made no sense, he was the one hurt here, not the Chinese blader.

"Okay group" he said out loud. He was pleased to see that the all the kids still turned towards him, eager to hear what he would say despite the fact that there were 'famous bladers' around. "Final stretch now" the kids nodded and they lined up in three rows. His method was always in the end of the lesson go through everything he had taught that day in a speed course, kids lining up and going as fast as they could. That would teach them working under pressure, while everyone is watching and while battling who could do best.

He lined up three narrow benches and on each bench he placed two wooden pieces.

"Here's the drill." he pointed the benches, which were just about the width of a beyblade. "you launch onto the bench, go to the other end while jumping over the obstacles. Questions?"not surprising no one had any difficulties in understanding. Unlike Tyson. "Go!"

and blades started whirling right away. Proud of his group he watched how they relentlessly tried again even if they failed, cheering each others when someone got through to the bench and laughing and encouraging each others.

It was good to see that there was no selfish egoistic bastards around who would whine to get attention, throw a tantrum if he failed or wasn't good enough to get praises. Snorting he glanced at Tyson. Yeah, no Tysons here.

When the time was up he clapped his hands

"Good work everyone!" he said and grinned at the kids who collected their blades and gathered around him. "Some of you did really well, but I have to admit you did better than I presumed, especially since we had a crowd." the kids smiled at each others, elbowing others and looking proud. "and this is something you can do at home, it is a good way to enhance the control you have on your blade. All you need is a line to follow and something to jump over. It doesn't matter if it's not a straight line, that will just make it a bit harder and this more efficient."

he looked at every kid "Now hit the showers and see you next time"

disobeying his last order the kids surrounded his ex team mates. Shaking his head he used the chance to slip into the personnel only area where he could be alone. He still had the fitness group later and he had thought he would use the time in between to train a little himself. But right now what he really wanted to do was beat something so he headed to the beating bag. He imagined that the bag was Tyson are off he went, working out all the anger and frustration he felt.

When he was tiring out he lowered his hands slumped down on the floor. Why did they have to show up and why was Rei acting like nothing had been going on? He pressed hands to his face, squeezing his head. If only he could squeeze his memories out.

He sighed. No reason to get bend out of shape. He pushed himself up and checked the time. He had just enough time to prepare for the next lesson.

The fitness lesson took the rest of his energies. Tiredly he dragged himself into the showers and let the water run down his spine, cooling him and soothing him.

Feeling a bit refreshed he put on clean clothes, grabbed his stuff and headed out.

He looked at the sky, wondering who had what against him.

"You again" he said dryly when Tyson and Rei were now waiting at him outside the building. "Did you have something else to do that disturb my work?"

"Teaching suits you" Rei said and smiled at him. His hands clenched when he saw that. Why was there a smile? His heart had been crushing for the past few weeks, no matter what he did. So why was the raven haired looking like everything was peaches?

"But why was you never like that with us?" Tyson whined

"Because you are annoying" he said nonchalantly. "Now, I really have better things to do than stand here, so what is it?". His patience was growing thin. Seeing Rei opened old wounds. Seeing how he was created new ones.

"We thought that we could go have a coffee or something" Rei said, smile faltering a bit. He snorted

"Now when I am finally free of seeing Tyson eating, there is no way in hell I am willingly witnessing it again." he said. He knew he was being aggressive and unpleasant, but he saw no reason not to be. He owed nothing to these two.

"We need to talk" Rei said and slapped a hand over Tyson's mouth to stop him from screeching. He lifted an eyebrow

"Really? So now you have something to say" he said venomously. Right now he didn't care anymore that his he wasn't stone faced or unemotional. He wanted to know that Rei was hurting even a bit, and he wanted Rei to know that he had been hurt big time.

The amber eyes stared at him

"Don't be like that. You didn't try to call me either"

"I didn't do anything wrong" he said. He was starting to feel cold. Both in- and outside.

Tyson struggled in Rei's grip and he just spared a look at the pig. Then he looked into the amber eyes "And I can't understand why you don't tell the true"

before Rei could answer Tyson broke free and aimed a punch at his face, but this time he was ready for it and without missing a beat he grabbed the hand and pulling hard and putting his leg on the way he tripped the pig, who fell with a thud.

He looked at Rei again.

"Why?" he said, voice cracking a bit. Rei shook his head, first time looking a bit sad.

"It's complicated. That's why I want to talk with you"

he thought about it. Maybe if he would hear Rei's side, things would make sense. Maybe what they had had hadn't been a sham after all. Maybe Rei had meant every word and every gesture they had shared.

"Fine" he said while Tyson was climbing back up. "But he is not coming"

Rei nodded. Tyson tried to argue but Rei shushed him and grudgingly did the pig leave.

Silently they walked a while towards a coffee house.

"So?" he asked. Rei turned pleading eyes to him

"Can't it wait until we are inside?"

"I have already waited for weeks. I have had enough"

he stopped walking and after few steps Rei stopped too. The amber eyed sighed

"I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. And then you just left. I had no idea what was going on"

he didn't feel sympathy

"it was rather simple. You did nothing while your friend accused me of something I didn't do"

the eyes hardened

"I told you that we should be careful. It was no my idea that you go wild in the entrance hall."

his heart missed a beat.

"So you are blaming me?" he said. His eyes narrowed "So you were embarrassed of being seen with me" he said quietly.

Rei shuffled from foot to foot

"It's not like that." Rei's voice was quiet too "I was just taught that two guys together is wrong. It's not easy to let go of life long teachings"

he grimaced

"Oh really? I wouldn't know, since I was only told since I was kid that liking anything and having emotions is wrong" he started quietly but he was feeling sick to his gut. It sounded just excuses

Rei gave him a hard look

"Don't talk like that to me. I know how hard it was for you. But I helped you express yourself and get you out of your shelf."

"You know nothing about how hard it was." he growled

"I do! You talked to me about it!"

he snorted

"You really think I told you everything? Just like you left out that you don't want to be gay, I left out the worst parts too"

"I have nothing against being a gay!" Rei snapped. He lifted an eyebrow mockingly

"Is that so? And I just thought it was too hard for you to tell your friends that you like men to stand up to your boyfriend. At least to me that sounds like you have something against being a gay."

Rei chewed his lower lip. Longing tore his throat. He had loved it when Rei looked like that. Uncertain, vulnerable. He shook his head. "I thought I knew you, but now I see I know nothing of you" he said, his heart so full of sadness that he could hardly breath. He sighed and shook his head

"I'm leaving." he said and turned back, he wanted to go home, eat something and then lounge in his chair and listen to telly. He could do his homework tomorrow.

Rei grabbed his hand

"Don't go. You owe me that much"

he stopped but didn't turn back.

"What do you think I owe you?"

"I helped you change, to turn into a better people. I tried so hard for you"

he felt tear running down his cheek and he closed his eyes, trying to clear the lump in his throat.

"I sacrificed everything for you. Many times I have risked Dranzer to help you, to get Drigger back to you. I sat by your side when you were in hospital, even though I should have been helping my old team to get free. They were my only companions in my childhood. And I left them struggle in Boris's command to look after you." he had to stop because his voice was shaking. He tried to clear his throat "but the one time I really needed you to have my back, you froze. You let me fall"

he turned to Rei and with a voice barely above whisper finished "So don't tell me I would owe you anything."

Rei's hand slipped away from his hand and he turned away from the wide mournful eyes. He didn't need to see that hurt now. His own hurt was just hard enough to handle. He wiped his cheeks with his hand. It wasn't that he was crying. It wasn't that his heart was broken.

He didn't have a heart. He had given his to Rei, but he hadn't received one in return. And now there was big hollow ache in his chest, something he couldn't get rid of no matter how much he would train, how much he would try to push Rei out of his head.

He run because he wanted to get into the safety of his home. Because he wanted to outrun the ache. Even though he knew it wouldn't work and it wouldn't go away.

He had to try something.

* * *

so. things remain unresolved even though some questions were answered. even though I don't know why Tyson had to be there too...

thanks for reading, hope that you don't now hate me *peeks behind a table* we are long way from done.

oh. just a heads up. I am not sure if I can update anything next week. probably not. I have stuff to do for exchange. I hope we'll see again anyway, and please leave a review, that will help me come back here sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

a bit over week and I am rusty. this was so hard to write :( but I hope you won't notice it when you read it. I anyway tried my best and used half a day doing this. but here it finally is!

**Cuma: **oh, a new reader! welcome! thank you for hating Rei! glad that I managed to bring that much emotion out of someone ;) thanks for the comment! (and sorry, he hurts. but I can promise we won't end in a sad note. I tend to do happy endings)

**CorynofHoole: **thanks for the review(s) I laughed when I read the second one ;D and thank you, I do try to keep things realistic. let's hope I manage. thank you for joining the group!

**MD13: **we have maxie in this chapter! (oddly enough, he didn't do what I though he would do, and now I don't know what will happen next o.o )oh, and you too are angry at Rei, that's great, I love it when I manage to bring emotions to readers ;) being around Tyson has helped him getting along with kids who don't try to whine all the time. and I thought it would be nice if he would get along with them. thanks for reviewing!

**maliceismyname:** I did take my time to update. but here it is! thanks for the patience, trust and most of all, the review! next chapter rei will probably talk again. he should, ´because otherwise we are stuck... I will keep writing!

**Sally the Lioness: **Tyson indeed is stupid ;) we can all agree on that. sorry that the update took this long, but I hope you like this one! at least Kai has still one friend to help him.

** 1:** sorry about rei. maybe he pulls his act together one day. let's hope so... and yeah, Tyson is an idiot. thanks for the review and I am glad that you are still around and reading :)

**deny: **I kinda understand rei too, but Kai had his issues too and he tried, so at the very least he should have tried too. but maybe rei will man up one day... thanks for the patience and the review!

**Laet-lyre:** good to see that you still stick around. thanks for the comment :) and yeah, Rei is a bit blind. or scared. or insecure. or something... yeah, it will take some effort for those too to patch things up. Maxie is this time here. hope you like it!

I can't believe I got 8 reviews from one chapter! I feel privileged! thank you all for that! here is the long awaited update, enjoy!

* * *

At home he tried to ignore his phone that just kept ringing. After twelft time of dismissing the call and it still rung again he answered it

"Leave me alone" he snapped.

"I see" Max said on the other end "I figured you had a bad day too."

he kept silent. He was not going to tell anything to the blond. He heard a sigh "You know, I am getting tired of this. Everyone refuses to talk to me, even though it's clear that you guys are unable to fix this by yourselves."

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said coldly. He couldn't understand why Maxie just couldn't let him be.

"Yes you do!" he was surprised to hear frustration in the blond's voice "You know very well that Rei has somehow offended you, and in your pride you refuse to talk about it to anyone. And because Rei too has that stubborn streak, he doesn't talk about it either. And apparently now you have hurt Rei back, since he got home he locked into his room and I could swear that he is crying in there. Which is only a step worse to how he has been lately"

his mouth was hanging ajar, confused by the sudden outburst that he didn't know what to say to calm Maxie. So he just listened how the blond breathed on the other end.

"Really? You have nothing to say even now?" he recognized irritation in the blond's voice and that shocked him. As far as he could recall, Maxie had never been angry or annoyed. They were all changing because of this. And he was sorry about it, he had liked Maxie the way he had been, naive though his was. It had been amusing to watch him fool around with Tyson, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. And he had liked Rei the way he had been. Kind and caring and smart. Trustworthy.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. They were dry and itchy

"Sorry Maxie" he said "Things are just complicated and I would like to leave it all behind me"

"I can see that" Max said "But that's not you. You don't walk away just because things are hard. You fight."

it hit him. Somewhere deep inside him, knocking the air out of him, twisting him. Was he really running away? He had always prided himself for being able to stand his ground no matter what was thrown at him. He gritted his teeth. No. he would not run away. He would not crawl back to them and apologize for something he hadn't done. But he would clear things up, he would prove everyone that even if he was cold and distant, he was not bastard. That he would never force himself on someone.

"I love Rei" he said. Not loud, but not a whisper. It was a fact. And even though he didn't want to love Rei right now, he couldn't shake it off. But saying it out loud drove a knife through his heart. But still, through the pain he felt stronger. He would not lie and say he hated Rei and never wanted to see him again. Because deep inside he wanted nothing more than for Rei to realize what he had done and apologize and show that he was sorry for the pain he had caused.

He forced his hand to cease the death grip on the phone. And switched to another hand. Then he shook the now free hand. It had been close to cramping without him noticing it.

"I believe you do" Max said softly "Now, you want to talk about what has happened?"

"Not really" he said. How was it possible that even though his chest was aching, he also felt a bit better? Like somehow now that he had said the most important thing out loud, he got some of his Rei back. The Rei he remembered and had thought he knew, not this distant Rei he saw now. And despite the warmth that it brought, it also stung. "I'm confused" he admitted, much more quietly.

He heard Max giggle softly

"It's normal. It will get better. Do you have time tomorrow? I think it would be good if you could talk to someone"

he chuckled

"You just want to know what is going on" he said and smirked, he could nearly see how Maxie shrugged, blue eyes playful

"Guilty. But it could still help"

he run a hand through his hair

"Whatever. I guess I could have some time before work. Around two?" he was hesitant about it, but steeled himself. He had already decided to make things right. No hiding in a bush. So why not start with Maxie who was not convinced that he was the bad guy.

"Okay, where?" the blond asked

"In the usual place" he said. He didn't want to let his old team know where he lived, even a roughly, so he decided to use the place where they occasionally had went for weekend brunch. He usually had hated those times because he avoided having to see Tyson eat.

"Roger that. See you there at two. And Kai, thanks"

"Bye" he grunted to the phone and hung up. This was for the best. He thought. Only now noticing how hungry he was he went to the kitchen. Which was empty. Great. He had meant to go to shop after work, but for some reason he had forgotten. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. In how many ways did Tyson mess up his life? He shook his head. It was Rei's fault too. His jaw tightened when he recalled how Rei had dared to say that he owed something to the Chinese blader.

Forcing his body to relax he rolled his eyes. He had to do something about the situation, because at this rate he would blow up a vein in no time.

He grabbed his back bag and checked that his walled was there before leaving the apartment. Briskly he went to the store and wondered what he would eat. Suddenly he was feeling tired and worn out. And his knuckles were burning. He took some noodles and chicken. He would have to come again tomorrow, but he was too tired to come up with what to do tomorrow.

His legs felt like led when he trudged back home. Climbing the stairs burned his leg muscles. With his anger dissipating, he was quickly running out of energy and after long day of working and training and extra running he was beat. Dropping his bag on the flood he collapsed on the bed. He would rest a while and then make dinner.

when he woke up the only light was coming from the streetlamps.

"Shit" he cursed. Climbing from the bed he stretched. He was all sore and stiff. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe today had just been designed to make life miserable. He took his bag and pulled the chicken out. It had been in warm for only few hours. It would still be edible if he did it now and ate it right away. No leaving spares for tomorrow.

Absentmindedly he fried the chicken, prepared the noodles and placed everything in a bowl. He walked to his chair and flopped down. God he was turning pathetic. He was way too attached to this chair. Albeit it did feel good to sit on it and so on, it was just a stair.

He chuckled and started eating. And what's even more pathetic, was the fact that he was too caught up with his head.

He felt much better after eating, but the trouble was that he wasn't sleepy anymore. So he did a full body stretch out and after that he felt even less tired because now his muscles weren't so sore and tight. Scratching his head he glanced around. At night there probably wouldn't be anything good on, so TV was out. Sleeping was out too, so no bed. He turned his back on the bed. There was the chair. But he didn't have anything good to read.

He sighed and went to the desk. Maybe he should then just do his homework and maybe study ahead. The more he learned the better he would be at his work. Not like there was anything to complain about his work. He thought and smirked to himself.

At four in the morning he was tired again. He had done all his homework and some extra. He headed for the bed, tossed his clothes off and crawled under the covers. And his mind was clear for all his personal matters, so it didn't take long before he was soundly asleep again.

At seven his alarm clock went off. Cursing in all languages he got up and silenced it. He was still tired. Well, that's what you get for staying up half the night. He went for a cold shower to chase all the sleep away and with shattering teeth he started drying himself up, fully awake. Eating some porridge he packed his back bag and then he was off.

His phone beeped. A message from Max. right, he was meant to meed the blond at two. He glanced the clock. It was already a bit over. His lesson had gone a bit overtime because the teacher had gotten a good rambling going on.

Adjusting his bag he took off to a leisure jog. He was a bit out of breath when he got to the coffee house. As soon as he entered he saw Max. it wasn't hard, the blond was half up from his chair and waving like a madman. He felt a bit embarrassed to be associated with the blond so he showed hands in his pockets and walked to the table and sat down along with Max who smiled widely.

"Good to see you again Kai"

he grunted and looked away. Max giggled

"As social as ever I see. Glad that you could make it anyway. I was getting worried that you had stood me up"

immediately his eyes snap to Maxie who now grins at him. Was the blond talking like that on purpose? Judging by the sparkle in the blue eyes, that indeed was the case. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you planning something?" he asked. Max blinked at him innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" the blond said, smiling. He snorted

"Yeah right"

then the blond went serious

"but I thought you had something you wanted to say?"

he lifted an eyebrow

"You are the one who asked me to come here. Why would I have something to tell then?"

"Aha" Maxie said, nodding his head "you are playing hard to get"

he could only stare Max. and soon the blond burst out laughing.

"Sorry" Maxie said and waved his hand in the air to cool down "I have just missed teasing you"

"Don't tell me, it's not Tyson who comes up with pranks against me, but you?"

"I can't take all the credit. We work together on those"

he grimaced

"Bastard" he said bluntly and the blond nodded

"I know." the blue eyes tried to lock with his but he looked away "So, are you going to talk to me, or do I have to keep making fun of you?"

he glared

"I doubt that would be a big sacrifice for you"

"It would be. I'm not that big bastard" Max said calmly.

"What have you heard?" he asked, crossing hands over his chest. Maxie shook his head

"Just that you did something to Rei, and Tyson saved him from you."

he smirked coldly, throat dry

"Yeah. That's exactly what happened." he said sarcastically. Maxie gave him a dirty look

"I don't believe that. So what went wrong?"

he shrugged

"Rei didn't bother to tell that Tyson was wrong. It was too hard for him to speak up and tell that his boyfriend wasn't a monster."

Maxie blinked

"Monster?"

his smirk got toothier

"yes, because I violated poor Rei's personal space. I mean, what kind of person would want to be kissed by another guy?" he did his best to tell what had happened. But things warped before they came out of his mouth, they were more hurt, more bitter.

He watched how Maxie's expression darkened

"I see" the blond said softly.

He sneered

"What do you see? That Rei is poor and helpless and need protection from me? That Tyson is great big champion who does anything to protect his teammates from their cruel captain? That I am some kind of twisted pervert who is rightfully blamed for everything without hearing my side of the story?"

Maxie shook his head and he saw that the blue eyes were tearing up. He was sorry that he had poured all his pain out on Maxie. It was not fair, but he couldn't keep it all in.

"Kai, stop!" Max pleaded and he snapped his mouth shut and turned his eyes away from Maxie. "No, that's not what I meant. Not at all" Max said in cracking voice. He was burying his fingers to his arms to keep from lashing out again and to stop from shaking. His leg started tapping the floor and he couldn't stop it for the world. "It's just that I can see that you are hurt. That Rei let you down, and you don't trust people much to begin with, so I understand that you are offended. But don't think that there is no one you can trust. You still have friends. And I am sure that if we tell to Tyson what really was going on he will apologize"

he glared Max

"I don't need to hear Tyson's apology. Even though he is tremendous idiot he tried to protect his teammate. I get that" he closed his eyes and sighed "But I don't understand why he didn't do anything" he said quietly. He opened his eyes and saw that Max looks as pained as he feels. "Why?" he asked, even though he knew that there was no way how the blond could answer him. He shook his head. "I better go" he said and stood up. Max stood up too and grabbed his hand

"Don't go, don't leave like this. I want to help"

he frowns

"What can you do?" he asked and brushed the hand away. "I want him to realize what he did. I want Rei to see that he was wrong here. And that I owe him nothing. If he is too afraid to tell others how he feels, he shouldn't have started this in the first place. He could have just turned me down."he said sadly. He didn't mind that it was detectable in his voice. He was no captain anymore. It didn't matter if they now saw him as human. He smirked halfheartedly "If you really want to help, tell him that I break up with him"

Max gaped at him, desperate to come up with a way to salvage things.

"Bye Maxie" he said and walked to the door, before leaving he waved his hand at the blond who was still just standing there. He would feel sorry for the blond if not for the fact that he is already as sad as he could be.

* * *

sometimes I worry there isn't enough progress in one chap, but then again the point is relationships and not action, so I guess it's okay. please leave your opinion of this chap behind in the form of review ;)

I listened TATU the whole time while writing this. it helped to cope with the fact that this laptop is seriously dying...

later mates!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

did you miss me already? I know you did ;) again, this was a struggle. but about half way through I finally got into it and the rest was a breeze. and to everyone's surprise, mostly mine, I actually read it through and corrected the mistakes I saw before uploading this. a miracle o.o (sadly, you can't count on it happening again. I just happened to have the extra time this once)

**Laet-lyre:** sad to hear that something like that has happened to you. I'm sorry :( (and there is some more of that in this chap too. I hope you can manage) and I fear I will have to really start looking for a new laptop y.y Maxie sure is awesome ;) thanks for the review and thanks for sharing your feelings.

**maliceismyname**: glad that you like the one shot :D (even though I slipped from the M. I could have had more of it, but then it would have gotten way much longer so I cut the worst scenes off. good that it was acceptable anyway :D yay me!) and thank you for reviewing this one too! Kai is handling things a bit of a struggle. as you will see ;) I'm horrible

** 1: **thanks for the review! and I hope this chapter pleases you, since am pretty happy about it myself. can't say more so I won't spoil anything. I'm so ecstatic to hear that last chapter had hit right the spot. thank you for your opinion!

**Sally the Lioness: **I wrote as soon as I could. hope you haven't crawled out of your skin yet ;) thank you for your review, I am very glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter. hope you like this one as much! (and there is a brief mention of Maxie in this chap. he is awesome XD )

**deny: **yeah, Rei is a bit of a coward in this one. hehe. some people probably hate me for it. but I think Kai is cool, with the way he keeps his head up and doesn't give up. and thank you! that's definitely one of the best compliments I have gotten! muchas gracias! I like details. I would love to read something with details, and of course I try to write something that I would like. and I am pleased to hear that I manage to do it occasionally. thanks for continuing to support me :)

without any more thank yous, here is the seventh chapter. I'm blown away that I have already got 30 reviews! that's a miracle! (just one more) thank you so much everyone! it's much appreciated and you keep me going! (or typing in this case...)

let's enjoy the ride

* * *

He breezed through work, just waiting that he could get some training done. It took all his self-control to keep from snapping at anyone.

Finally he was alone and facing the beating bag. He punched it, kicked it and in the end he was hugging it, sweat running down his face, squeezing the bag like it was his life line. Then he pushed away from it, and kicked it few more times before grinning victoriously. His legs were so tired they were shaking but he had just proved that he could stand on his own. He didn't need to hold on to anything.

But he was tired. He flopped down on the floor. And just as easily he laid back and laid there, gathering his energies. He heard the door opening but ignored it. If someone else wanted to train too, he was in no way in the way unless they wanted to beat the bag, which he hoped wasn't the case

"Kai"

he recognized the voice and stared at the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge him. He heard steps coming closer. Rei leaned into his line of vision and he looked right through him. After all, he had years of experience in ignoring someone, what with dealing with Tyson.

"I talked with Max" Rei continued despite the fact that he paid no attention to the Chinese blader. Rei chuckled dryly "Or more to say, he talked with me" Rei knelt. "Can we please talk?"

his brow twitched and he finally focused his glare on Rei

"How the hell did you get in here?"

Rei shrugged

"I'm famous blader anyway. And we used to be in the same team"

he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. Rei was too close. And especially bothering was that Rei was towering over him. But his glare lost some of it's edge when he noticed the red mark on Rei's cheek. Instinctively his hand moved to touch it but he managed to stop it in the mid air and pull his hand back.

Frustrated with himself he rolled away from under Rei and up to his feet.

"Maxie did that?" he asked coldly. Self-consciously Rei touched his cheek

"Yeah. He said that I needed some sense banged into my head" the amber eyes looked thoughtful. "I feel like I really earned it, but I am not sure why" the amber eyes looked into his eyes. "Can you help?"

low growl emitted from his throat when he saw the pleading look. He turned away from Rei. Right now he would have loved to just walk up to Rei, pretend nothing ever happened. But it wouldn't work like that. He shouldn't make himself go through that. So he just shrugged sharply

"Maybe you should figure it out all by yourself" he snapped, putting pressure to the yourself.

There was heavy silence. He was rigid, fighting with himself, tormented with wanting go to Rei and give him a hug and punching him hard. He sifted his weight from foot to foot. He was getting cold with the sweat drying on him

"I need to shower" he said. He listened how Rei shuffled a bit before saying

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I will wait outside"

he didn't move before the door was closed. Then he walked up to it and checked if it could be locked. A bit paranoid since the last thing he wanted was for Rei to see him showering he checked that Rei wasn't hiding somewhere. Then he showered but instead of nice long shower he hurried through it and pulled on clothes as soon as he had wiped most of the water off.

He sighed in relief when he was still alone and fully dressed. His hair was dripping wet but he figured it would be a good way to calm his head.

He unlocked the door and indeed Rei was there sitting on a bench. For the first time he saw some nervousness and hesitant in the Chinese blader. When Rei saw him he hurriedly stood up.

He walked up to him.

"So?" he asked, still cold, still offended and not the least bit hopeful. If only he could believe that. He felt like all his intestines were rolled into one tight knot. Rei's smile finally wavered and disappeared.

"I thought that maybe we could go for a walk?" Rei looked at him, head slightly tilted. He closed his eyes

"Fine" he choked out and walked out the door. Outside a gust of wind clued his wet hair against his scalp. It indeed was cold. He ruffled his hair to get the excess water out

"You should have dried it. I don't want you to catch a cold."

he snorted

"What do you care?" he didn't bother to try hide the venom from his tone. Rei flinched

"Because I care about you" Rei said softly

he turned towards Rei

"Yeah, I can nearly believe that" he said fiercely. Then he turned and started walking towards the nearest park. It felt like the right place to go. They had used to walk around in parks and talk. If anywhere it was there where they could talk things through.

He walked a bit ahead of Rei the whole way, his legs tired but his anxiety, fury, hurt and hope gave him the much needed spur to keep on walking until they were in the park. In there they tried to look for a free bench to sit on.

Finally they settled to the swings because there was no kids around but there were grown ups and teens around the benches. Now he waited for Rei to talk. He really really wanted Rei to say he was sorry. And mean it.

Rei touched his arm and he moved a bit further away. It send familiar comfort through him, and he didn't want to succumb to it. He shook his head

"Don't touch me"

he literally saw how Rei shrunk and he felt guilty. Gritting his teeth he looked away "Don't do this to me" he said quietly. He heard Rei sigh and he had to steel himself from looking at him. This was hard. Just being near Rei was hard, only his pride kept him from forgiving everything. Which made no sense, because he was hurting even now. Everything had bittersweet edge to it. The sound of Rei, the light of the amber eyes, the raven locks swaying in the wind. He snorted to his own idiocy.

"What?" Rei asked. Without much thinking he answered honestly

"Just thought how stupid I am" he said. Rei laughed a little.

"Well, then there is two fools sitting here" Rei sounded remorseful so he risked a peek. Rei was staring at the sky, swinging a little. Rei sighed and kicked the ground, rocking for a moment. Then Rei stopped and leaned forward in the swing. "Do you hate me?" Rei asked, looking at him, worried.

He shook his head and sighed

"Not really." he said, weary. He was getting fed up with being angry, being hurt, feeling lonely and weak. "Did Maxie tell you my message?"

Rei frowned

"What message? He just came to me, slapped me and told me that I am a huge idiot and I should get my head out of my butt"

he whistled

"He really did all that?"

Rei nodded

"it was shocking" Rei muttered. He smirked. Maxie was a good friend. Even though he hadn't been too kind to him. Then he chuckled

"I didn't think he had that in him"

"Me neither" Rei said and for a moment Rei smiled at him and he smirked back. Then Rei's expression dropped and he was reminded where they stood.

"What was the message?"

he ignored that.

"Is there something you want to say?"he asked instead. Rei got up from the swing and came to stand in front of him

"I want you to know that I am sorry"

he narrowed his eyes. It was cleat that Rei meant that, but for what was he sorry? He refused to be joyful before he was certain.

"For what?"

Rei smiled sadly

"You are really putting me through the grinder, aren't you?"

he arched an eyebrow

"It's exactly what you have done to me for the past few weeks" he said. Rei chewed his lower lip.

"I figured so. And Max confirmed that."

he huffed a bit.

"he sure likes to poke his nose everywhere"

"I'm grateful that he did. Someone needed to wake me up to the truth. I'm sorry that I said you owed something to me. That's not true. I just wanted to keep you from leaving"

his expression hardened. Was that all? Rei must have read his thoughts because he lifted his hand

"That's not all. I am also sorry that I didn't stop Tyson from accusing you and that even after it I didn't tell him the truth." Rei looked at the ground and dug a small hole with his shoe "Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe" he said hesitantly. "have you already spoke to Tyson?"

Rei looked troubled

"Um no. I wanted to first know if it would clear things between us"

he jumped off the swing and stepped right in front of Rei, glaring him hard, all ideas of their past forgotten, the hope caged away from the way of distaste.

"You mean that you didn't even bother to clear my name before coming here, asking for forgiveness?"

Rei looked offended and very defensive

"I don't want him to start hating me for nothing"

he snorted

"You think he would hate you? He is one of your freaking best friends, he wouldn't hate you for dating someone" he sneered "You just hoped that you could keep him ignorant and get back together with me anyway"

"But it's not easy, I am scared! I am scared of his reaction because I know that despite the bond I have with Mariah and Lee and the others, they would hate me and avoid me if I told them, and I haven't known Tyson nearly long enough to trust him that much"

"That's an excuse" he snarled "Even I know Tyson well enough that I know that he might be shocked at first, but then he would just pat you on the back and promise that if I ever hurt you he would make me suffer"

he stared Rei down and the amber eyed guy opened his mouth few times but unable to deny his statement.

"So why is it that you don't want to tell him?"

he saw tears falling down from the amber orbs, pools of desperation

"because I am scared, don't you see? Don't you know what it is like to be scared of something, worried that you would loose someone you care about?"

it felt like someone stabbed him. With white hot curly blade and then twisted it around in his chest.

"I do" he said, struggling to get the words out because he felt like being strangled "I also know what it's like to put your trust into someone, hoping for the best even in fear of loosing the someone. I was just as scared when I asked you to go for a coffee with me for the first time." he wiped his wet hair from his face, because they were dropping water over his face. He breathed few times before he managed to continue, feeling the blood pouring out of the wound in his chest, after the blade had been cruelly and painfully been pulled out"I also now what it's like to have that trust thrown at your face" the voice came out barely audible but with the pain flashing through the amber eyes he knew Rei heard and understood. "And the worst part is, when we came here, I was still nurturing that hope that you would be worth the trust. That it had been just a one time accident" he leaned so close that he was speaking right into Rei's ear, the blader standing still, unmoving "And it was again thrown at my face"

he pulled away, face contort in agony, unable to hide it "I know" he said.

He took a step back and shook his head. When he looked at Rei again, the guy was sobbing

"I'm sorry Kai. I wish too that I was better person. I wish I was strong like you"

he closed his eyes.

"You have made me soft Rei" he muttered, then he pushed the bangs from Rei's face "It's not about being strong. It's about believing that the people around you are kind enough. It takes courage." he thought for a moment "And it's about what you think is the most valuable. Is it what you have or what you could have"

he softly wiped the tears from one of Rei's cheek "I merely thought that you were worth the shot"

seeing Rei that much torn apart eased his own pain a bit. He wasn't alone in this. And to know that Rei was sorry was like balsam to his soul.

Rei took a ragged breath and wiped his other cheek dry and he pulled his hand back

"Can you forgive me?" Rei asked

he stared at the blader for a while. He puckered his lips and shrugged

"I don't know. It's possible"

there came a spark in the amber eyes

"I'll try my best"

he huffed

"You had better exceed yourself" he said back and Rei giggled a bit

"Always the coach"

he shrugged

"That's my job"

he felt still a bit uneasy and he wasn't going to forgive everything just like this, but he could give Rei one more chance. Especially since he wasn't able to shake his feelings towards Rei away anyways. He went and sat back on the swing and Rei shuffled into the one next to him.

"How have you been?" Rei asked carefully.

"Okay"

"You are being distant again"

he gave Rei a sharp look

"What else do you expect? It will take time for me to trust you again."

Rei sighed and nodded

"I know"

they sat in silence but it wasn't comfortable one. He missed the ease he had had with Rei.

"School is fine, work is fine, my new home is fine" he clarified, wanting to break the silence. "How about you?"

Rei took some speed and swung back and forth while answering

"I missed you."

he ignored that. He was not going to pity Rei

"Have you kept on training?"

"Not as much as we used to. It's surprisingly much each easier to try your hardest when there is someone glaring you the whole time."

"Why else would I have been doing it?" he commented. Rei smiled at him

"You were awesome with the kids"

complimenting him wasn't a way to get him back either. He shrugged with one shoulder

"They are eager to learn. It's easy and rather fun" indeed it was better than teaching a bunch of brats who thought they knew best just because they were in the winning team. He noticed that this casual conversation wasn't really amending things between them, it was rubbing him the wrong way that Rei acted like they were good again.

He also realized that he was not being fair and that Rei was just trying to connect to him again. He wants to see if it's worth the risk to tell Tyson about them. To tell everyone about them. His eyes narrowed and he stared fixedly forward. If their situation was reverse, he would have punched Tyson back right away. But if he thought what he would do if he hadn't, he would have told Tyson the truth and he would have looked for Rei when it was clear that he was not coming back for the night.

He mentally slapped himself. He had been raised in Abbey, taking risks for something you wanted had been taught to them from the start. He should give Rei some slack.

He groaned quietly and Rei immediately stopped swinging

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, worried. He got up from his swing and walked to the path, he needed some time away from Rei, he needed to find out if he was really willing to forgive, and if he was even able to do it. It wouldn't be fair to neither of them if he would keep bringing this up all the time, cutting old wounds open over and over again

"Nothing much. I just have to go"

he turned back and Rei was following him, face brightened when Rei thought that he was sorry that he had to leave. If only Rei knew that he just wanted to get away from this complex situation. He had an itching that this was similar to what Rei had been feeling, wanting to fix things but not having the strength or energy to do so. And not knowing what to do. Not sure if he should.

But he knew the future was up to Rei. He needed proves that Rei was serious

"Can we see again?" Rei asked, hopeful but careful. He run a hand through his hair

"That depends mostly on you" he said nonchalantly. Rei looked surprised and opened his mouth to ask but he raised a finger "No. you do what you feel like doing, what you think is right" he said. He was glad that Maxie had helped them to talk and clear things a bit but he really needed Rei to do the right thing.

To his surprise Rei walked up to him and one hand in his neck kissed him fully on the mouth.

He shifted weight to another foot to get away but his emotions got the better of him and he kissed Rei back, hands wrapping around Rei's waist and pulling him closer. Rei whimpered and pressed against him, the other hand clutching his shirt. He pushed his tongue out and when it touched Rei's he shuddered, burying it deeper into Rei's mouth.

With a sudden yank he pulled away and stared at Rei. The rave haired looked upset and confused. He pushed Rei at arms-length.

"No. this is not right" he said, desperately wanting to kiss Rei again, to bury himself in that comfort and forget everything. "Don't do this to me Rei" he said, desperate and nearly pleading. For a moment Rei studied his face and then Rei nodded

"Okay. You are right. Sorry. I just really missed you"

he closed his eyes and lowered his head

"I miss you too" he said and dropping his hands to his sides he turned and headed back home

"I'll call you!" Rei yelled after him. He just weakly waved a hand to show that he had heard. The other hand was pressed against his chest. Knowing that he could have Rei back if he would just let go if his pride was awful. Half of him wanted to turn around, run there and kiss Rei again, hug him, hold him, whisper something silly in his ear and breath in the clean shampoo smell of Rei.

Half of him looked down on the other half, saying he was stupid and reckless and that he had no good reason to go back. That Rei was not yet worth it.

He wiped his mouth to his sleeve. He wanted to banish the taste of Rei as quickly as he could.

Dear god, why was this so hard? Why was he being torn in two no matter what happened?

He was worried that he got his hopes up for nothing again. He was dreading that nothing would chance and Rei would keep placing himself first and him the second. Just like he was wanting to put Rei first and think of himself the second, like he had done those times when he had risked even loosing Dranzer to get Drigger back to Rei. But it would just ruin him and ruin Rei. Because Rei wasn't really self-centered person, he was just having hard time being gay.

He could understand it. And it made it even worse. Because he could be there for Rei, he could help him, support him. But he yearned support too, he wanted that he would receive encouragement even if he didn't really need it. He wanted that someone would think better of him than he though of himself. That someone would even occasionally put him first. That wasn't too much to ask, he deserved it, right?

He sighed in defeat. If only there was someone who would answer him.

* * *

I somehow got the feeling that Kai might have been crying a bit in this chapter. just few tears. that's just the feeling I got, did anyone else get the same feeling?

so, as always, I'm happy that you had the time to read and review this little fic of mine ;)

til next time mates! take care!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi you all! thank you for the great amount of reviews and I am very giddy about all the kind words in them :D

**CorynOfHoole: **thank you for the review and you don't have to wait any longer :) and I like to try to keep my stories realistic, so of course one little apology isn't enough. I want things to make sense. glad that you like this fic :D

** 1: **lucky us we did get a happy ending. yes, great surprise to me too, but apparently this is the last chapter o.o thank you for reading all the way here and I hope you like the ending too ;)

**Laet-lyre: **I am so happy if this fic actually helps you with it. that would be an honor even. thank you for the review and sharing of your experience. they proved that I was on the right track. and thank you for saying that Kai is strong! I love strong Kai 3

**Sally the Lioness: **eager waiting is over! the next chap is up! thank you for reviewing and feeling with the story. it means a lot to be able to make reader feel the same things as the writer. I hated Rei too a bit, but I end up giving him as fast as Kai does...

**maliceismyname: **missed me? not many miss me. thank you for liking my stories that much! yeah, max was a bit of a surprise, but apparently he really hated seeing Kai that hurt knowing that Rei could have stopped it. or something... ''n.n

**Cuma: **master piece? thank you so much for the compliment! it literally made me float with joy :D thank you so much for reviewing and liking this fic. I hope you like this last piece too. I am happy that you lived with the story that much. I was surprised when Rei kissed Kai, but good that it was wanted occasion ;)

so mates. here it is. the final chapter of finding the way. let's see how things end up being. hope you like it, I am rather pleased with it. good reading, enjoy!

* * *

He took his time getting back home, going over what had happened and wondering what would happen next.

He was certain that he could and would not go back to the team. He was just fine with what he had now. But if Rei would finally dare to face Tyson he might be okay with letting Rei back into his life. He snorted to himself. It had been no big deal for him to confess to Maxie that he and Rei had been dating.

Before going inside he looked at the sky, now dark and cloudy. It would probably start raining soon.

Indoors he recalled that he had meant to go food shopping after work. But now he already heard the drops hitting his window. He stood by the doorway a long moment, thinking if he should anyway go to market or if he should just order something.

With a defeated sigh he turned around and exited. After all, proper eating was key to staying in shape and he had already neglected it yesterday. He figured he could do some veggie wok with pork. That would be not too much trouble and healthy. And again he didn't bother to think what he would do tomorrow, he could go shopping tomorrow again when the weather was better.

The rest of the day finally went without any more disturbance from his old team. It was hard to believe that they were more trouble now when he wasn't living with them.

The next day during class he got a message from Rei

_I did it. He was pissed._

He send a message back, with a tiny grin on his face. It was good that Rei was finally doing something, even though it had taken far too long and it would have been better if he had not first asked him if it would help. But as it was, he was pleased. Rei might like him as much as he had first believed.

_Don't worry, he will get over it. Just give him some time._

There was no response from Rei and he figured that Rei must be trying to fix things. At least he hoped so.

Later his phone rung. He glanced at the ID. He frowned. Maxie should know that he was at school now, he had told that he had full mornings. So it must be something important. He hurriedly excused himself and went to the hallway. He was nervous to say the least, what the hell was wrong now?

"What now? I'm busy" he said immediately when the line connected.

"Hi to you too"

"Tyson? What the hell are you calling to me?" he barked, annoyed that he had been dragged from lesson because of the shrimp. And because he was growing worried, since whatever it was, it had made Maxie to lend his phone to Tyson. They all knew he would not answer to Tyson's calls.

There was hesitant silence and finally Tyson muttered

"I'm sorry Kai. For accusing you without proves. But I am not sorry that I punched you, you totally deserved that!"

he snorted

"What punch? Oh, you mean the little slap? I couldn't care less about that" even a minute on the phone with the shrimp and he was annoyed to no end.

"Did you have anything important to say or do you just like wasting my time?" he asked mockingly. They had never been in too good terms and he saw no reason to chance that. He felt chill in his gut when Tyson, instead of snapping something back at him, just stayed silent.

"Tyson?" he asked, dreading for whatever it was that was bothering Tyson. Usually the shrimp had no issues telling him something he would not like hearing. If something, he had appreciated Tyson's straightforwardness and lack of attention to his emotions.

He heard a long sigh on the other end and he pressed the phone harder on his ear, fearing the next words, and praying silently that Tyson was just pulling a prank, being too embarrassed about being an idiot for just leaving things settled.

"I um. Rei took off"

his eyebrows rose and he could swear the world swayed a bit

"What?" he asked dumbly and felt the carpet being yanked from under him when Tyson didn't take the chance to make fun of him

"Yeah well... I was rather pissed off when he told me the truth about you two, and I felt ridiculed that I..."

"You have got to be kidding" he said, anger rising but after a long time directed fully to someone else than Rei and partly at himself. Now he was just angry at Tyson. He spat through gritted teeth "you just had to punch him too?"

he could actually hear Tyson gulp

"Yeah.." the shrimp mumbled weakly, terrified. He growled

"You son of a bitch" he snarled and hung up and with great efforts kept from throwing his phone to the wall in fury.

He took few breaths just to be able to pull on a stone face and went back to class

"Sorry, family emergency" he said, grabbed his stuff and walked out just like that.

He hastily pulled his jacket on. He had one place where he thought Rei would be right now, thinking that his team had turned their back on him.

He run as fast as he could, all the while imagining that he was stomping on Tyson's face. Of course he was still offended at Rei, but it was no excuse for anyone else lay their hand on Rei. His Rei.

He run even faster than he was comfortable with because he hated the idea what Rei was somewhere alone and sad. He knew the feeling and despite that he had felt it because of Rei, he didn't want to make Rei go through the same. It was good enough that the raven haired now knew what it felt like.

He reached the park they had so often walked together. Staggering he slowed down and through a sore throat dragged in some air. But he welcomed it. He could handle physical pain, that was his forte. What he had troubles with was emotional shit.

He headed to the small pond. If he knew Rei at all, he would be there, sitting on the grass and staring at the water. But he didn't know where to look if Rei wasn't there. He was scared when he looked around and couldn't spot his boyfriend straight away. Even though it had been just a while back when he had said Maxie that he would break up with Rei, now he didn't want it anymore. He trembled internally thinking that he could not talk to Rei, that he wouldn't see him again.

Forgiving was much easier when you were worried about the one that had offended you, he noticed. But he could accept that if it meant that he would find Rei. The idea that Rei had really took off was horrible.

Frantically he looked around. Where the hell could Rei be? He closed his eyes and stood still. Focus, he told himself. Think what Rei would do. He opened his eyes and determinedly scanned the area. There was some tree/bushes on the furthest corner of the pond.

Walking on the soft grass, still wet from last nights rain he carefully walked towards the plants. He pushed branches and leaves out of his way and when he was through a pair of amber eyes were staring up at him

"Rei" he whispered, relieved sigh escaping from him. He wiped hair away from his face. "You got me worried"

the amber eyes blinked

"How did you find me?"

he smirked softly

"Because after all, I do know you" he felt relieved of that too. This was the Rei he had known and grew to like. He sat down next to Rei, grimacing a bit when the water from the grass was sucked into his pants. "Why the hell are you sitting here?" he asked, looking at the raven haired guy. Rei shrugged

"I like this place"

he lifted an eyebrow

"I see. But it's also very wet, in case you haven't noticed"

Rei's lip twitched a bit

"Oh? I haven't noticed anything"

he rolled his eyes and for a moment they both stared at the pond, Rei having curled his legs against his chest and hands wrapped around the legs. He was leaning back and supporting his weight with his hands.

"Rei" he said in expecting tone. Rei sighed and turned his head to look at him while still resting it atop of his knees

"He got angry, just like I feared he would" Rei said softly, sadly. "But I still told him that he had been wrong" he just kept staring at Rei, waiting for him to tell the story at his own speed. But he preferred this to the forced small talk from last evening. Then he leaned closer to look and this time he allowed his hand to reach out all the way to him and carefully wiped his fingertips over Rei's cheek.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, looking from the bruise and slightly cracked lip to Rei's eyes. The amber eyed gave a half shrug.

He couldn't help but smirk when a thought came

"You know, Maxie is the only one who hasn't been slapped or punched yet"

Rei chuckled

"What a team we are." then Rei's expression dropped "Can we ever go back?"

he hated seeing the hopeless look in the amber eyes but he couldn't lie either

"No." he looked deep into the amber pools, making sure that Rei understood "I am not coming back to the team"

there was a tear falling down from the amber eyes.

"I already knew that" Rei said with a broken voice. There was a pinch in his chest seeing his dearest that down and he leaned over and licked the tear away

"Don't be sorry about that. I would have probably left soon anyway and get a real job"

Rei frowned

"But you are awesome blader"

he smirked

"I know." then he shook his head, it was not easy to put into words "I do love blading. But I can't, none of us can, keep on battling. Dickinson has not yet said anything, but sooner or later there will be new young bladers and people will get bored with us." he scowled "and I rather leave when I am winning and not wait until I am being pushed out. It's the same as with formula drivers, skaters and others. We get old"

Rei shook his head and laughed

"We aren't even twenty yet!"

he bit his lip.

"I know. So it's a good time to leave and do something else before we are too old to do something else"

he looked at Rei, who was staring back at him, disbelieving. "We have done this since fourteen. It has been long time being a champion. But think about it. Can you name any old blader?" he watched how understanding came to Rei "That's right. Maxie's parents were, but one turned into researcher and other runs a shop. Voltaire used young people because he was too old to do it himself" he paused "and too much of a lazy bastard" he finished with a huff. Rei chuckled and smiled at him.

"I see your point. And maybe you are right. But I am not ready to quit yet"

he nodded

"Good. And that's okay, you can do what you want. I just suggest that you start thinking about it"

he smirked playfully "Especially since you are still so young"

Rei pouted

"You are just year older!"

he chuckled and got up, trying without hope to wipe his pants dry. He stretched

"Yes, and thanks to it I know it's not smart to sit on a wet grass"

Rei gave him a dirty look and got up too. Now when Rei was standing he carefully checked him out. The amber eyed was shivering a little.

"You really are an idiot at times" he said. He grabbed Rei's hand and started pulling him along.

"Wait Kai, where are we going?" Rei asked behind him. He glanced Rei over his shoulder

"To set things right" he stated, determined. He was not going to leave it at that after Tyson had once again acted without thinking. He would not stand by when his boyfriend was hit. And with a little jibe added "And to show you what you do when your partner is being accused" _whether they have done something or not. _he left out the last part because he didn't need to hurt Rei to feel better. Rei tried to pull his hand free but he would not have any of that

"Rei" he snapped, sending a glare at the Chinese blader "I can understand that this is tough for you but for crying out loud, man up!" he stopped and turned at Rei "There is nothing to worry anymore. The cards are on the table and now you just can make the best of it. Try to fix it"

Rei was chewing his lower lip under his gaze. He moved closer and whispered into Rei's ear "Besides, you are not alone in this. Don't forget that"

he pulled back and saw that happy sparkle dancing in the amber eyes and nodded approvingly when Rei came to walk beside him.

"You are too good to me" Rei stated. He lifted an eyebrow

"I know." he said calmly and Rei gasped. He smirked "but I just happen to like you, so get used to it" he said and Rei smacked him in the back of the head, laughing

"Meanie"

he just smirked a bit wider. This he liked. Talking serious, then joking. Not fake smiles, no forced talking. He felt that Rei's hand was sweating, the guy was indeed nervous. He wasn't at all. He wouldn't mind smacking some sense into the shrimp. And after that he could stand being around them again. Even though he would never live with them again, maybe he could occasionally handle their company and possibly battle with them.

He would like that. His heart felt lighter than in ages. Even the tired soreness of his muscles seemed to be less intense. It felt more like a proof that he had done something good than a bother.

He gave Rei's hand a little squeeze

"It will work out" he said totally certain. He had a good idea how to set things right.

"I hope you are right" Rei said.

Rei took a deep breath before opening the front door.

"We are home!" Rei called and they stood there, waiting for someone to show up. Maxie was the first to come and the blue eyes studied them. He grinned at Max and ruffled Rei's hair at the same time

"Found him" he stated and Max nodded and smiled at them

"I can see that" Maxie said and winked "I'm happy for you"

he just smirked at that, even wider when he saw Rei blush. He hadn't forgotten how adorable Rei looked, but refreshing the memory was good. He felt stronger and more together now. The contradictory feelings were fading.

Then Tyson walked in too and stared at the people gathered there. Without waiting for any reaction he stepped forward and brought his fist onto Tyson's head. The shrimp fell down on the floor and massaging his head looked up at him, eyes watering

"Ow! What's your problem?" Tyson whined.

He looked down on the shrimp

"No one hurts Rei. Not even for my sake" he said and reached his hand down to the shrimp to help him up. With clear doubt Tyson hesitantly grabbed his hand and allowed him to help him up.

"Okay, fine. Jeez!" Tyson said "But you still wouldn't have needed to punch me that hard"

he snorted and crossed arms over his chest

"then you should think twice before hitting anyone else" he said, glaring at Tyson who swallowed and nodded, muttering something.

He glanced at Maxie who took a step back. But he just shook his head and let his hands drop

"I should thank you. You helped out"

Maxie brightened up

"Really? Good" the blue eyes looked at Rei and there was blame in them "But Rei's had better not do that to you again, or I _will_ play with destiny and slap him again. No one hurts my friends" Tyson whined at this, that he had just been hit but they ignored it and the shrimp grew silent again.

Rei scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"I won't" Rei said, looking ashamed. His heart thudded in his chest. It was beating strong and stern again, not breaking down. He gave a quick glance to Tyson and Maxie and with a smirk pulled Rei closer and kissed him squarely on the lips, licking the bruised lips. Rei shivered and clung to his shirt. He was mindful not to cause pain when he sneaked his tongue into Rei's mouth and savored the familiar taste and feel. He licked the top of Rei's mouth while pulling away and before they parted Rei bit his lip and pulled it a bit.

He looked into the amber eyes

"I forgive you" he said and meant it. Rei looked ready to burst in happiness but he had to add "But I don't trust you fully yet"

Rei's expression dropped but there was still that warmth in the eyes that looked at him and Rei nodded. He smirked a bit

"We have time"

he turned back to look at shocked duo. Both Tyson and Maxie were staring them mouth open and eyes nearly falling out. Rei took a step past him and smacked Tyson on the cheek. The shrimp complained and cussed,

"That's for punching Kai in the beginning. I know you thought of my best, but you should have known better. Like I should have. But don't you dare hit him again"

Tyson was looking at both of them in turn, eyes moist and blaming

"Why does everyone keep punching me? I know I was stupid but enough is enough. I will settle all fights with my blade for here on"

Rei nodded

"And I am sorry Tyson. I should have told you all right away"

Tyson puckered his lips

"I know." but soon the expression turned into grin "But it's okay. After all, love makes stupid and you both are acting like idiots!" Tyson said and run off. Maxie glanced at them

"Are things okay now?"

he put on a face of pondering, he felt so good now that he felt like teasing Maxie a bit

"No one has hit you yet" he said slowly and narrowed his eyes. Maxie's eyes widened and he lifted his hands

"And I wouldn't mind keeping it that way!" Max said. He grinned

"Fine then. Go beat Tyson in battle" he said and Max saluted

"Sir yes sir!"

he rolled his eyes and Max winked and walked after the shrimp.

They stood alone in the room. Rei was looking at him. He lifted an eyebrow

"You think I will now trust you for hitting Tyson?" he asked. Rei shook his head

"No. but I wanted to finally start to stand by your side"

he smiled

"Good" he said and brushed the black bangs from Rei's face. "We should now go put some ice on that lip of yours" he said and lead the way to the kitchen. After finding an icepack he gave it to Rei and the Chinese guy sat down and he stayed standing, leaning onto the counter, crossing his arms.

"You look good like that" Rei said. He looked into the amber eyes. And he smirked but didn't say anything. Because that wasn't a compliment meant to ease his hurt. It was said as an honest truth. He relaxed some. He was certain that things would work out and they would be comfortable with each others again.

"I have to go to work" he said and pushed himself away from the counter. Rei stared at him and he walked to him, kissing him on the forehead. "We could go for a walk on Saturday." Rei's face brightened up "After you have trained" he added and chuckled when Rei rolled his eyes.

Before he left the room he stopped and looked at Rei.

He smiled

"Good to have you back"

Rei smiled back and tilted his head just the way he liked the most, bangs framing his head, making him look so gorgeous

"It's good to be back" Rei said. He nodded and walked out and to work.

He enjoyed his work much more than he had before and now he really thought this could be a job for him. And that day he even finally went to the market and bought enough good food for few days.

He was ready to give Rei another chance and he trusted that Rei was worth it.

* * *

I don't think that was too sappy ending, right? no, it wasn't.

thank you for reading all the way to the end, and as always I would like to hear what you think about the whole thing.  
you have been a great audience and helped me a lot to make this fic happen. the kind words lift my spirit when I am down or not feeling like writing. we wouldn't be here this quick if not for your support. so thank you for that

maybe we'll se again in some other fic!

good luck with your lives!

bye


End file.
